


The roles we play

by DrarryFan95



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Bullying, But not in here, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, High School, I've written more stuff, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Knotting, Male Pregnancy, Multi, My First AO3 Post, My own interpretation of ABO world, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Not Beta Read, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Trans Character Related to ABO dynamics, kind of, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 15:31:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3655479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrarryFan95/pseuds/DrarryFan95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being the outsider was never an issue to Jade because she was more of what her biology dictated, or well, that was until this gorgeous and troubled little omega enters her life making her wish she were enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The roles we play

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my very first post in ao3, and I just want to say that I hope you like what I did, It's still a work in progress and my english is not all that fluent but I swear I'm trying. I think I covered every detail in my tags but if you think I should add more later on just let me know it hasn't been read by my beta because she is busy with personal issues right now so all the mistakes are mine (It will get corrected when she can find some time) Well.. I think that's it for now, be gentle!

Have you ever thought “This just couldn’t get any worse”? 

Well, every time I was having a hard time… I said that to me “Chill out Jade, this is as awful as it could possibly get”. But it wasn’t… it never is and I understood it as soon as I hit puberty. 

Yes, people can say that it’s normal, every teenager have to pass through that, they said they understand… but nobody truly does. 

The rule is that every living person presents as either alpha, beta or omega during adolescence, it’s very easy to know, in theory because alphas and omegas have very specific characteristics; Alphas with their bigger dicks when males and engorged clitoris when females, musky and strong scents that everyone envied, their bodies start to develop some more muscle mass, voices get deeper, shoulders get wider, you know just normal stuff. 

But the main change in alpha’s bodies is the starting of their rut, a highly sexual and aggressive state when they just seem to be angry and painfully hard all the time. That’s why there’s this believe which states that alphas are the dominant part or the ABO Dynamics (bullshit if you ask me but… nobody ever does… ) well… every kid can be the biggest loser ever but as soon as they present as alpha the whole world will change for them, every sport team will want them as well as every hot looking (and not so hot looking) person, your chance of getting into collage will increase, if your dad hardly ever paid attention to you before well, congratulations you’re dad’s new champion, no one will ignore you ever again… in short words your life will be solved just because you have a goddamn knot.

Almost the whole paradigm changes when you have the luck of presenting as an omega, because in that case you’re the most desirable thing in the universe, people not only is going to want you… but their lives will revolve around you and your ass. How do you know that you are an omega? First of all, just as the alphas, your scent will change, getting sweeter than before adopting specific notes on smell, which means every person has their own scent but it differs when it’s alphas or omegas or betas. After that the next parade is the physical change such as curvier bodies, softer voices, shiner hair and eyes, sharper cheek bones and jaw; you literally become the personified wet dream and it gets even better because instead of a rut you have a monthly heat which is pretty similar to alpha’s rut regarding on horniness but different because instead of being angry you will get needy and sweet and cute, females and males produce a special and according to the rumors, pretty fucking tasty slick that ease penetration. Your life will get also very easy if you’re the stereotypic omega who just wants to please their alpha and pop out babies but things could get messy if you step out the line of society and its dominating fellows and I’m obviously speaking about alphas. 

Collage might be an issue, specially if you want and ivy league one because there’s this kind of jerk who thinks that omegas are just pretty trophies to fuck and have babies with but thanks to all those new Pro Omegas movements and campaigns most of omega population is save from discriminations…or at least from the direct and shameless type of discrimination because let’s face it… dicks are dicks and they exist even in 21th century. Still, omegas are loved and treasured and cared for which is very nice by the way.

But what would happen if you were not an alpha… and not an omega… but a beta instead? Damn, shit tends to get ugly on this cases because the only thing that will happen is plain and normal changes from your first gender which are male or female; not heat or rut, not amazing scent or stronger than average punch just plain and simple puberty crap.  
I, Jade Anderson am a beta and I must say… it sucks.

When I was a little girl I never thought about and specific second gender because while I could picture myself as the beautiful and desired omega princess waiting to be rescued I could also be pleased by the thought of being the big and strong lady alpha in shining armor fighting dragons to save the omega. 

It just never made a difference to me because I knew that either of those options would make me amazing. 

To be honest, I actually never imagined that I was destined to be the weird and non-important character of a shitty fairy tale.

So I finally went through puberty, the moment I was waiting for my entire life and then… nothing happened. 

Not a heat or a rut… I was growing impatient and it wasn’t until I turned 15 years that something did happen and it wasn’t awesome, no señor, because no matter how much all my sexual health classes told me about the precious miracle of having my period, bleeding thought my vagina wasn’t pretty or awesome… Blood cannot compete against sex, trust me.

I did not crash as I thought I would… instead, all I could felt was some kind of hole inside, like the one left after an especially bad joke or tasteless meal, I just felt numb.

And since that moment I decided that what the hell, what’s the point on being just a little bit more than a beast? What’s the big deal on being dominated by your sexual urges like some dog? I was going to prove myself as more than what my biology dictated.

So I tried.

I tried so hard during so long that I don’t actually remember a time when I didn’t. 

Who was going to get the higher grades? Jade.

Who was going to beat them up on the swimming team? Jade

As you could expect, people wasn’t precisely fighting each other over my friendship or company, and even though I told myself I didn’t need any of them… I kind of did.

Their bitter words being whispered behind my back hurt, they did… almost as much as their indifference towards me.

But it didn’t matter because I was happy. 

My omega dad is sweet and supportive, always making me feel good about myself, taking care of the house and mostly me, while my alpha mother is strict but kind, she knows when a firm hand or a hug is necessary and she’s supported every decision I’ve made, no matter if she agreed with it or not.

So now, here I am, a sixteen year old beta girl.

I’ve started this new high school just recently and all I expect from this new location that has been made part of my life it’s the same I always did: Alphas will be alphas and omegas will be omegas, all I want is to get the hell away from the suburbs of California, move to the big city and forget about all this shit.

Maybe there I could be happy.

A girl can dream, y’know?

**Author's Note:**

> I know, it's short but it's just like the introduction or something.
> 
> I cannot garantee a happy ending because this thing is still being written and I honestly don't know how is going to end, depending on my life, my mood, y'know the usual writer crap, the updates will be every two weeks either tuesday or sunday, if I'm running late it's because my inspiration is not working or school is being a bitch... maybe both. Leave kudos if you like it, and if you want to comment well, you surely are awesome but I'll have to ask you to be nice, if you have some constructive criticism that's just amazing but if all you have to say it's crap I would have to take measures on that matter because this is not a professional work, I'm definetly not studying or doing anything specific to improve my writing skills because I'm doing it for fun.
> 
> Having said that, all I have left is be grateful for your time, I hope you can stick up with me during this adventure (I kind of love ABO fanfics but I hadn't had enough courage to write anything about it until now) and see you later!


End file.
